Xander Berkeley
Xander Berkeley (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Straight to Hell'' (1987) [Preacher McMahon]: Shot to death by Dick Rude and Joe Strummer outside the town. *''Walker (1987)'' [Byron Cole]: Hit on the head with a rock by a villager when Xander tries to steal a horse during the revolution. (It was difficult to tell who was who in all the chaos, but I think it was Xander in this scene.) *''Deadly Dreams'' (1988) [Jack Torme]: Throat slit by Juliette Cummins, who reveals herself to be the masked killer. *''L.A. Takedown (L.A. Crimewave; Made in L.A.)'' (1989) [Waingrow]: Knocked out of a window from building by Scott Plank. *''The Assassin (1990)'' [John Patrick Earl]: Killed by an assassin. *''The Last of the Finest (1990)'' [Fast Eddie]: Stabbed by Henry Stolow while Xander was taking a shower. *''The Rookie (1990)'' [Blackwell]: Killed when Clint Eastwood and Charlie Sheen fire at Xander, causing him to swerve and crash his plane following a collision with a jumbo jet while trying to kill both Clint and Sheen. *''Short Time'' (1990) [Carl Stark]: Falls to his death from a window-washing platform at the end of a fight with Dabney Coleman. *''Not of This World'' (1991) [Bruce MacNamara]: Electrocuted by the alien when he gets into bed, not knowing the entity is already under the covers. *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991)'' [Todd Voight]: Impaled in the mouth by the T-1000 robot (in its Jenette Goldstein form) in his kitchen, when the T-1000 (Robert Patrick) transforms its arm into a spike. *''Candyman (1992)'' [Trevor Lyle]: Slashed to death with a hook by Virginia Madsen in his bathroom, after he inadvertently summons up her ghost by saying her name five times in front of the mirror. *''The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag'' (1992) [Mr. Marchat]: Stabbed in the head by William Forsythe. *''Dead to Rights (Donato and Daughter; Under Threat)'' (1993) [Russ Loring]: Shot to death by Charles Bronson, after Dana Delany breaks away from Xander while Xander is holding her hostage. *''Caroline at Midnight'' (1994) [Joey Szabo]: Killed by one of Tim Daly’s corrupt cops. *''Poison Ivy II: Lily'' (1995) [Donald Falk]: Falls out of a window during a struggle with Alyssa Milano. *''Persons Unknown'' (1996) [Tosh]: Killed by J.T. Walsh or one of his cohorts off-screen. The body is never seen though if I remember correctly. *''Within the Rock'' (1996) [Ryan]: Mauled to death by the alien during a struggle with his fellow crew members, after previously being thought dead. *''Air Force One (1997)'' [Secret Service Agent Gibbs]: Killed when Air Force One crashes into the ocean after Harrison Ford leaves him behind during a struggle and after Xander kills J. Scott Shonka and William H. Macy. *''The Killing Jar (1997)'' [Danny 'Figaretto' Evans]: Shot to death with his own shotgun by Tamlyn Tomita after she gets suspicious of Xander's unusual behavior and when he unexpectedly shoots Brett Cullen in the chest as Cullen tries to warn Tomita. *''Universal Soldier: The Return'' (1999) [Dr. Dylan Cotner]: Killed though electrocution from a power surge caused by Michael Jai White bashing Xander's face through a control panel. *''Shanghai Noon'' (2000) [Nathan Van Cleef]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Owen Wilson in a church. *''Drop Dead Sexy (2005)'' [Harkness]: Shot in the chest by Joseph D. Reitman, after Xander shoots Pruitt Taylor Vince. *''Year One (2009)'' [King]: Stabbed to death (off-camera) by Vinnie Jones and the other guards after they commit a mutiny against Xander (we only see Vinnie drawing his sword). *''Transcendence'' (2014) [Dr. Thomas Casey]: Garroted/throat crushed with a chain by one of Kate Mara's R.I.F.T assassins. *'[[Proud Mary (2018)|''Proud Mary (2018)]]' [''Uncle]: Shot to death by Taraji P. Henson while trying to aim for his gun. TV Deaths *''V: Breakout (1985)'' [Isaac Henley]: Eaten by a sandshark as he walks across a sandpit in the Visitors' concentration camp. *''The Twilight Zone: Take My Life...Please! (1986)'' [Dave]: Killed in a car crash, along with Tim Thomerson, while Xander is holding Tim at gunpoint in the car. The scene cuts away before impact, before the story resumes with Tim in the afterlife. *''Miami Vice: Like a Hurricane (1987) '''Lowe: ''Killed in a car bombing organised by Bob Gerchen and Tony Hendra. *Dillinger (1991 TV)' [''Copeland]: Gunned down in the streets by other mobsters after being released from prison (I don't recall why but I seem to remember it being because he snitched on Mark Harmon and Co.) *''Netforce'' (1999 TV) [Bo Tyler]: Shot to death by Scott Bakula after a seemingly dead Xander opens fire on Scott after being caught in an explosion. *''24: Day 2: 10:00 p.m.-11:00 p.m. (2003)'' [George Mason]: Killed in an plane explosion (combined with dying of radiation posioning) when he deliberately crashes the plane carrying the terrorists' nuclear bomb into a "safe" unpopulated area of the desert (with his body being vaporized in the resulting atomic blast). We see the flash of the detonation after Kiefer Sutherland parachutes to safety (with the explosion later seen as C.T.U members watch live satellite feed). *''Medium: A Person of Interest (2009)'' [Mitchell Slocombe]: Dies during the passage of time between scenes (he only appears in flashbacks during Patricia Arquette’s dreams). *''Nikita: Homecoming (2012)'' [Percy]: Falls to his death after Maggie Q drops down a shaft at the end of a fight/struggle. *''The Mentalist: Red John (2013)'' [Thomas McAllister / Red John]: Strangled to death by Simon Baker. *''Salem: All Fall Down (2014)'' [Magistrate Hale] Impaled in the head by a piece of wood thrown by Tamzin Merchant's magical powers. *''Zoo: Eats, Shoots, and Leaves (2015)'' [Ronnie "Dogswtick" Brannigan]: Shot in the head by Jeff Brockton's hitman while he was taking Nora Arnezeder in the car. *''Supergirl: Man of Steel'' (2018) [Peter Lockwood]: Dies from injuries after a steel beam falls on top of him; He dies while speaking to his son (Sam Witwer) *''The Walking Dead: A New Beginning'' (2018) [Gregory]: Hanged by Norman Reedus on Lauren Cohan's orders, as members of the Hilltop community look on. Noteworthy Connections *Mr. Sarah Clarke. Gallery Van Cleef's death.png|Xander Berkeley dead in Shanghai Noon XanderBerkely.png|Xander Berkeley in The Mentalist in Red John Nikita Xander Berkley.PNG|Xander Berkeley in Nikita: Homecoming xander-berkeley-candyman-2.jpg|Xander Berkeley in Candyman Gibbs Death.jpg|Xander Berkeley's death in Air Force One 1419-28655.jpg| Xander Berkeley before his off-camera death in Year One Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1955 Births Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Athletes Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:People who died in a Medium series Category:Characters Killed by Patrick Jane in The Mentalist Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in a Candyman film Category:The X-Files cast members Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Actors who died in Clive Barker Movies Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in Bernard Rose Movies Category:24 cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:Superman Cast Members Category:People who died in a The Mentalist series Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:People who died in a Miami Vice film or TV series Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jackie Chan Movies Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Bones Cast Members Category:DC Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Nikita Cast Members Category:Duckman cast members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:The Closer Cast Members Category:Actors playing villains who killed in skyscraper or building in Die Hard scenario Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:People who died in a The Walking Dead series Category:Death scenes by hook Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Actors playing villains who killed in plane or private plane in Air Force One scenario Category:People murdered by The Terminator Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Supergirl cast members Category:Death scenes by beam Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in the Arrowverse Category:Divergent Cast Members